


Crashing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry finally gets the idea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Harry finally gets the idea.

**Title:** Crashing  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Wedding  
 **Author's Notes:** Harry finally gets the idea.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Crashing

~

As the bride entered the chapel, Harry leaned close to Draco. “This is our third wedding this month.”

Draco smirked. “I know.”

Harry sighed. “Are _all_ your friends getting married?”

Draco shrugged. “It’s the season, and I’m a popular wedding guest, after all. Malfoys give excellent gifts.”

“All these weddings...makes me wonder if _we_ should get married,” Harry muttered.

Draco inhaled sharply. “Are you asking?”

Harry blushed. “Yes?”

“Yes!” Draco shouted.

Everyone in the church stared. “Draco, we’re interrupting your friend’s wedding,” Harry whispered.

“Oh pish,” Draco replied, dragging Harry away. “I’ve no idea who these people are anyway.”

~


End file.
